The present invention relates to a device for imparting a movement of rotation (whirl) on the flow of air for supplying a turbo-supercharged internal-combustion engine, particularly of the type with recirculation of the exhaust gases upstream of the supercharger.
A turbo-supercharged internal-combustion engine, with recirculation of the exhaust gases upstream of the supercharger, i.e., in the low-pressure stretch of the supply duct, has formed the subject of the preceding European patent application No. 04 425 279 filed in the name of the present applicant. In engines of this type, there is provided a throttle valve in the duct for supplying the air, upstream of the supercharger and upstream of the confluence of the duct for recirculation of the exhaust gases.